Sonny Always
by Lolox4xReal
Summary: Sonny and Chad hate each other...so they say. But when they get stuck together in Paris,France will they prove themselves wrong? Will there be jealousy,heartbreak,and love on the way? OH yeaH! Rated T for kissing,sum scenes,and language.Read&Review Plz
1. Chapter 1:Where,with who!

Hi!

This is my first fanfic so plz review.

If you guys don't like it I will delete it:):

**Sonny's POV**

I'm on my way to work dreading my daily fight with chad. I know it never bothered me before,but today I just wasn't in the mood. I'd had a cold since Friday**(A/N: It's Monday now)**and saw Chad making out with another one of his blonde bimbos. Ughhh!

And before you judge, I don't really care and im not jealous! I just think it's disgusting….

'It's disgusting because you like him and your jealous'. I mentally slapped myself. Sometimes I hate that little voice in my head. About this time I was at Condor studios and was rounding the corner to my show's stage desperately hoping not to bump into Chad…But of course I wasn't that lucky….

Suddenly, I slammed into someone's hard chest and on the ground.

"Hey watch where you're….Oh hey sorry Sonny"he said as he helped me up. When I finally looked up, I was met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and knew who they belonged to.

"Oh it's, it's fine Ch-ACHOO! –ad" I said while sneezing. Stupid cold! "Woah someone's a little sick aren't we today?" he said with that cute yet annoying smirk of his.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped, but very nasel which made it sound like –Yeev mwee awone. I knew where this was going. I turned to leave but was stopped when he stepped in front of me.

"Woah what's wrong Munroe" he asked with amused eyes. "Cold got your tongue?"

"No, there's a jerkface known as CDC blocking my way" I said fakely smiling.

He put on a fake shocked face and his hand on his heart."I'm hurt Sonny."

I was going to be late. "Chad move." He refused to move. "Don't you have a girl or something to go make out with!" I snapped. _Oops_..._wrong thing to say, Sonny._

He briefly had a look of shock on his face which instantly turned into a mischievious smirk._Great_. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" he asked. "No!" I said snapping my eyes up to him. But as soon as I did so I regretted it. I looked into his blue eyes and swiftly snapped my head back down. _Ughhh..why am I so weak when it comes to the eyes?_

"Really Sonny? Cuz I think you are. But I think you and I both knew you would fall for me eventually",he said with a cocky grin.

I looked back up to him( making sure not to look him in the eye of course). "Chad get this through your thick little skull: I...Don't...like...you!" I said slowly._ Liar_. 'Shut up'I thought to myself.

"Liar" he said meekly. _Can he read my mind or something? "_Your eyes say something different".

When he said this I noticed he was extremely close to me with his face about 4 inches from mine. "Um..." _Why can't I speak.?_

_"_What? cold still got your tongue Munroe?" _Man he noticed._ "Uh..." I started. '**Sonny Munroe report to so random stage now!' **said the loud speaker. Yes!

I was so relieved. I got away from Chad and ran down the hall as fast as I could. Out of breath I said to myself, 'Well that was close**!' **I knew Chad would torture me for this during lunch. _Oh joy!_

**_Chad's POV(after sonny ran off)_**

'Wow,she's cute when she's sick'..WHAT! Did I really just think that.? I don't think Sonny's cute. '_You're more of a liar than she is'. _Shut up Conscious!

Anyway...I went back to my studio to shoot Mack Falls. Word is my producer has something to tell me.

I walked into the studio right before Portlyn and Penelope finished there scene. "Hey Chad.." Portlyn said while twirling a strand of hair around her slim finger. She's kinda had this thing for me ever since she firsted on the Falls. I've tried to tell her I don't like her so many times I've lost count. She just changes the subject and flirts more!

"Um..hey Port" I said while slyly smiling at her. One wrong move and she'd probably think i liked her back. I mean, it's not like she's not attractive, it's just rather more down to Earth girls with brown eyes and cute smiles. Portlyn has brown eyes and a nice smile but there ust missing something special. I dont know...'_Sonny stupid!' _'I dont like her!' I thought back. Wait... am I seriously fighting with myself. Woah Im going nuts.

"Chad can I speak to you in private please?" asked my producer-Josh is what I called him-while taking me from my thoughts.

"Um sure Josh" I said while following him to his office. I noticed that before i left Port blew me a kiss. I inwardly shuddered at the thought.

'Coffee' he asked.I shook my head 'no'. "Listen bro', he started. Oh I forgot to mention that Josh's about 25..I think so it doesn't sound as wierd as you would think. "Condor gave me some..Interesting news this morning." "What?" i asked, curiousity almost dripping from my eyes.

"Well...looks like you'll be going to...PARIS! To promote the show of course".

"The actual Paris,France?" I asked with excitement clear my voice.

"No Paris,Texas.." was his smart reply."Duh Paris,france! Stupid!"

I ignored him. "For how long and by myself?"

"For about a month i think and no,he said something about having a cast member from the second highest rated show at Condor studios go too".

My mind instantly went to a certain brown haired random...Please dont let it be her!...

"I think he told me about some Munroe girl" _And there it is!_ Oh pickles!

**Sonny's POV**

After shooting ended Marshall called me to his office which rarely happens. This cannot be good. I walked into his office slowly. "Have a seat sonny" he said in a welcome voice. _Well it can't be that bad._

_"_I've got some great news for ya!" My eyes widened as I waited for an answer. "Your going to Paris!"

My eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh really?" I jumped up and down.

"Yep!"

'When and for how long?"

" 5 days from now and for 1 month."

"I'm going alone?" I asked intent in our conversation.

He instantly got awkward and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...not exactly"

"Marshall, who am going with?"_ It was too good to be true._

_"_Ummm..a certain Blonde haired, blue eyed actor on Mackenzie falls" he said while covering his ears. _No Way!_

_"_WHAT!" I screamed. This cannot be happening... "Marshall you know how much Chad and I hate each other!"

"Well I'm sorry Sonny but that's what asked for" I instantly felt sorry for yeling at him.

"Sorry Marshall..for yelling" He nodded his head. "Guess I have no choice huh?" He shrugged apologeticly.

I sighed and walked out of his office dreading the news I just got. But to be a liitle honest, I didnt mind spending a month alone with Chad. it was just the nervousness of it I guess...

**Both POV**

_This should be good..._

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys liked it! Trust me it will get a lot juicer in the future. Any ideals will be considered.:) Oh yea, Sonny's 17 and Chad's 18.**

**'You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough,**

**But who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough'**

**-Who Says, Selena Gomez**


	2. Chapter 2:Do you know French?

**Hey this is Chapter 2.!**

**Thanks for the positive reviews guys. Special thnx to 1st reviewers:**

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV**

**Channylover**

**Sears**

**DannySamLover20**

* * *

><p>Chad Pov:<p>

Filming took forever! I couldn't wait to pesterize Sonny about this. She's just so cute when she's mad...Ummm, nervermind everything I just said please.

Anyway...back to filming. It was horrible! Portlyn kept forgetting her lines, Devon sneezed in almost every scene which lead to about 50 do-oves,and Portlyn was having one of her bitch fits again cuz her little boyfriend broke up with her again. The only one that wasn't getting on my nerves was Skylar. It may have something to do with him being my best friend and all but still, he's the least annoying.

You don't know how happy I was when I heard the words _cut _and _break_ come out of the director's mouth. I ran off the set so fast I almost fell going out the door.**(A/N:Just imagine that!:) **I went to my dressing room and changed out of my falls uniform. _I really hate that thing..._

When I walked to the cafeteria my main priority was to find Sonny,who was alone-_Perfect-_at her table playing with her food.

Operation:MWS(mess with Sonny) is now a go.

Sonny POV:

Filming ended early and all I could think about my trip with Chad. I mean, out of everyone at the studio,Condor choses him. Well, I rather it be him than someone I don't know 's one good thing.

I decided to go to lunch by myself since the rest of my cast insisted on arguing over who gets to by pizza on pizza night tomorrow...Which,if you ask me, is a waste of time cuz they're going to find some way to make me pay anyway like every pizza night.

I sat down with my, uh, food if that's what you want to call it, and started playing with while thinking about Chad...I mean the trip! _Oh you know what you meant..._Ughh!

I knew Chad would have to come to lunch sometime and would probably mess with me. _Oh let's face it-He WILL mess with me._

I noticed that there was no one else in the cafeteria. The lunch lady must have gone on her break and no one must be hungry. _Huh, weird._

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm hands cover my eyes. I shrieked loudly. "Shhh,Munroe, guess who?"said the voice-the voice I knew all too well.

"Geez Chad did you really have to scare me like that" I asked while holding my heart desperately trying to get my breathe back.

"Yes,Yes i did and it was hilarious" he said in a singing voice while laughing."So where's the rest of your Chuckle city club?"he asked popping one of my grapes into his mouth.

There was something about the way he ate it though. He ate it agonizingly slow. My eyes flew to his mouth._Was he trying to seduce me?_ No, Sionny, he couldn't be. he doesn't even like you. I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to kiss him. I mean, I knew he was good at it judging by the way that blonde girl was moaning when they were msking out in the hall the other day. I mentally scoffed. Why am I even thinking about this. I've been around chad too much.

"Hello..earth to Munroe" A hand waved in my face. _Oh shit I forgot I was staring._

"Oh sorry what were we talking about again?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Dreaming about kissing me again are we now Munroe?"

I groaned."It's ok,who wouldn't want to kiss this?"he motioned towards himself.

"Oh get over yourself Chaddy. I was just thinking about how rude you are." His eyebrows sqinted in confusion.

"What kind of person picks off of someone's else plate without asking?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Whatever" he asked letting the subject go. "So...you excited for Paris?" He stared at me. I was getting really self-conscouis at this. He must've noticed because kept staring wit a small smirk on his face.

"I don't I,should I?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear."I mean,I'm going with you shoudn't be that fun"I said sarcastically.

I could've sworn I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes which quickly dissapered. "Don't act like you're not excited to go with me Munroe". I rolled my eyes.

"The nonly reasons I would be ecxited to go are:(A)French malls,(B)French cafes,and (C)French boys."

"French guys are gay'He said leaning back in his chair which,I noticed is like 2 inches from mine.

"What, no they're not!"

"Yea they are! Almost every French guy I know is gay."

"And how many do you know exactly?"

"About 2!" he said confidently.

"That doesn't mean anything" I fought back laughng a little. This argument was kind of fun

"Watever" he said propping himself on his elbows on the table still staring at me."He you know French?"

"No. For some reason I can't learn how speak a new language."

"Well I do. And you might want to learn a little something before we go.I won't be with you the whole time to talk to people."

"What makes you think I need you' i said now standing with my hands on my hips.

He got up."Trust Me you do"he said. I was about to retort before he cut me off by putting his hand on my neck and whispering something in my ear.

"Parce que vous estes une fleur delicate qui a peu d'epines , mais beaucoup plus beaux petales. Tu es unique." I shrivered at the the feel of his warm breath caressing my ear.

He pulled away, looked me in my eyes then turned around towards the door of the commisary. "See ya Munroe"He winked as he left. "Oh yea..told you you'd fall for me" he said again.

I was left dumbfounded. Why? How? Huh? I almost forgot to breathe. I also just caught on to what he said. "I don't like you!"I yelled even though I knew he wouldn't hear me.

And what did he just say? The way he whispered in my ear just felt so...so..right. I shook my head of all thoughts,picked up my things and went back to my set.

I thought about one day:PARIS.

* * *

><p><strong>The first one to tell me what Chad said will get a special shout out!:)<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**'Boy, you're an Alien**

**your, touch so foreighn,**

**it's supernatural,**

**Extraterrestrial!'**

**-E.T., Katy Perry**


	3. Chapter 3:Afraid of Heights

**Hey I'm back! Sorry about the slow updates.**

**I've been really busy lately.:(**

**I promise I'll try to right more.:)**

**Well, here's the winners of the shout out:**

**Demon of Angels! (Who was the first to review and was very close)**

**x0xalexis8 (Who was the first to get it right)**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. You're awesome.!**

* * *

><p>Sonny POV:<p>

Today was the day. The day I'd be going to Paris with Chad Dylan Cooper. One month of his teasing, his bickering, and conceited statements. _Oh joy!_

For some reason though, my mind kept going off to his words a couple days ago. Not to mention his actions. My skin was still tingling from the sensaions he gave me just by touching me. I'd gave up trying to figure out what he'd said already. Other languages are just not my forte!

I hadn't seen Chad since then at all, except in the cafeteria when we would glance at each other then go back to our seemingly important conversations with our casts. To tell you the truth I was nervous out of my mind. I'd be going to Paris alone with a guy I kinda sorta think I know. Not to mention who the guy was. I mean Paris is the city of romance. Who knew what could happen. I mean, he could meet someone, I could meet someone, and we'd just ignore each other the whole trip. But knowing Chad he'd probably find something to bug me about. _Sigh._

Anyway, I was thrown out of my thoughts when Marshall's driver called me. "Miss Munroe we're at the Airport."

"I told you ,Marty, you can call me Sonny" I told him as I stepped out of the car as he opened the door. I chuckled. Me and Marty were good friends.

"As a man with respect for a young lady I would never."He took off his hat and bowed. I giggled. "Good Day, Ms. Munroe."

"See ya later, Marty." I said as I walked into the airport, luggage in hand. I put my luggage on one of those luggage carrier things**(I don't know what it's called,lol.)**then one question popped into my head:Where was Chad?

We were supposed to be here at 8:30. It was 8:25._ Hmmm...maybe he's just running late._

I walked on the plane and the first thing I saw was Chad in the aisle talking to a girl about our age, probably older. She had light brown hair, green eyes, and a bright smile. As much as I hate to say it, she was kinda pretty. She gave him a piece of paper which i'm guessing was her number, winked and went back to her seat. I walked my seat and sat next to Chad. _Guess he was early._

"Well nice to see you finally showed up,Munroe". He looked at me. Wow!It's been 5 seconds and he's already picking a fight._That's a record Chaddy!_

I smiled fakely at him and took out my ipone. I was in no mood for him right now. Not to mention the fact that i was on a plane that was going to be thousands of feet in the air. _I think I'm going to barf._

Chad must of noticed this cuz he poked me in my arm. "You ok?"he asked.

I fakely gasped. "Is CDC actually caring?" He rolled his eyes.

"Looks like someone's afraid of planes" he teased.

"Um for info,I'm not afraid of planes..I'm just afraid of flying in them" I pointed out.

"Watever...same thing."

"Na-uh!" I fought.

"Ah-huh!" he said back

This went on for about 2 minutes, before we heard the intercom come on. '_Please buckle up your seatbelts_ _passengers. And thank you for flying with us.'_

I knew we were about to take off. I was freaking out! But I couldn't let Chad know that.

"Sonny if your scared you can hold my hand you know." he said cockily.

"No, thanks. I'm good"I said.

"Fine your loss"he looked back out of his window.

By this time the plane was moving but not completely in the air yet. Chad was still looking outside his window. _How can he be so calm?_

I then felt the plane lifting off the ground. I couldn't take it anymore. I instantly grabbed onto chad's hand. I saw him look at me with shocked we were finally in the air, our hands were still intertwined. He was looking at me with a knowing smirk. "Oh shut up"I said taking my hand from his ignoring the urge to keep it there.

Thirty minutes into the flight, I could see that we both were tired of the pure quietness between one another.

"Um...So" chad said looking at me."What's the first thing we're doing in Paris?"

"Going to the hotel first..duhh"I said poking his head.

"Yes, I know that, but what after that?"he said with an annoyed look. Probably cuz I poked him.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably just go places, Do things." I shrugged.

A cuple of seconds later, the same girl he was talking to before walked by us. But one thing startled me. When she walked pass us, she sent Chad a wink and sent a scowl towards me.I scowled back because of instincts. _She doesn't even know me._

Chad must of noticed busted out in laughter. "Woah! You don't like each other already?"

"Hey she started it!. So, who's she? I saw you talking to her."

"Her name's Shartruce-" I cut him off. "Wait, her name's a color?" I giggled. He shook his head.

"Says the girl with a name that's used in weather forecasts" he said back. I insatantly stopped laughing. ",ha,ha"I spat back.

"Well tell your girlfriend to back off. I have no interest in you what-so-ever."

"Yeah right, Munroe. You wanted this from day one and she's not my girlfriend." I shrugged in a' don't' care way. "Watever."

Forty-five minutes of more silence, a boy about our age came to us with a cart. And boy was he hot!**(A/N:Just picture Nick Roux from Lemonade mouth on Disney Channel.) **He had the prettiest green eyes. His light brown hair was stlyed to where he had a bang which was right above his eye. He wasn't too tall of short. WOW! Is it getting hot in here?

"Hey"he said flashing me a flirtacious smile.

"Hi" I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm Drew."

"Sonny." He took my hand and kissed it. "A beautiful name" he looked in my eyes. I giggled like crazy. I could start to like planes.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's Chapter 3. I hope it was long enough.<strong>

**Review plz and any ideals are welcome.**


End file.
